Joe Phillips
Joseph K. Phillips (born August 7, 1959 - January 20, 2020 in Orlando, Florida) is an American musical director and songwriter for the Barney franchise. His first song he wrote was the song "Imagine a Place" which debuted in ''A Day in the Park with Barney''. About Joseph Phillips Joseph Phillips is the owner and Operator of Joe Phillips Productions. It was founded in 1996 in Dallas, Texas from 1996-Present. Joe was also a composer/ instructor at Full Sail University (a private college in Orlando, Florida). Joe's music composition for the Barney franchise was formely done at Soundelux Florida, Inc. Highlights * Musical Director for over 200 television episodes of Barney & Friends on PBS * Original music composition for the Angelina Ballerina Television Series * Music composition / production, sound design, and onsite mixing for Barney Live shows * Shortly afterwards on January 20, 2020 when he died after a car accident on route at the age of 93 Barney Projects Songs Written= #Peekaboo's Song #Imagine a Place #Puttin' On A Show (co-written by Tony Peugh) #Games (co-written by Tony Peugh) #I Just Can't Wait (co-written by Tony Peugh) #Sledding, Sledding #Welcome to Our Treehouse #Happy Birthday to Me #We Are Little Robots #We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean #The Construction Song #Oh, How I Love Trees #When You Have a Ball #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball #In and Out the Windmill #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #Why #Gonna Have A Picnic #The More We Crank The Handle #The Adventure Song #The Butter Song #Count the Stars #I Love You (Extended Version) #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Toss It in a Window #One, Two, You Know What To Do #Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #You Might Like Something New #I Can Do #Being Together #Riding on a Bike #Knights' Dance #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year #Sharing Together #The Land of Mother Goose #Exercising...Won't You Come and Join Me? #What Would I Do Without My Teeth? #Anything Can Happen #Blue Jay Blues #The Dino Dance #A Rock N Roll Star #Trying on Dreams #Rock Like a Monkey #Everybody Needs a Nap #Barney's Hula Dance #The Idea Song #The Caboose Rides in the Back #Up Is Up and Down Is Down #Music Is For Everyone #The Pudding Song #In and Out the Circle #Shapes #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes #My Very Cool House #Dancing, Won't You Come and Join Me? #We're Having a Party #Where, Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone? #Toss It Out a Window #I Love Birthdays #Captain Pickles #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team #The T Game #If You Imagine #Riding in a Race Car #I Hear Music Everywhere #Sing Your Song #A Friend Like You #Flying in a Plane #Playing the Shapes #If All the Snowflakes #The Dance of the Dragon #Fire Safety Medley #Hurry Hurry Put the Suit On #Country Music Star #Down on Grandpa's Place #Sing a Brand New Song #The Wind #The Parade Song #Everybody Dance #I Will Always Remember You #Mr. Moon #The Superhero Song #I Look a Little Scary, But I'm Not #Here We Go Again #It's Party Time #Boogie Woogie Piggy #Where The Wind Takes Us |-| Albums Produced= #Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage #Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack #Feliz Navidad con Amor Barney #Barney For Baby: Love and Lullabies #Barney Rocks #Start Singing With Barney #The Barney Boogie #Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! #The Land of Make-Believe #Let's Go to the Beach #Let's Go to the Farm #Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs |-| Music Director of Videos= #Once Upon A Time (credited as Joe Phillips) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (credited as Joe Phillips) #Camp WannaRunnaRound #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Halloween Party (credited as Joe Phillips) #Barney's First Adventures #Walk Around The Block With Barney #Let's Play School #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Come on Over to Barney's House #Be My Valentine Love, Barney (official release) #Barney's Musical Castle (credited as Joseph K. Phillips) #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (credited as Joe Phillips) #Let's Go to the Zoo #Barney's Pajama Party #You Can Be Anything #Barney's Beach Party (credited as Joseph K. Phillips) #Barney's Christmas Star #Barney Songs from the Park #Read with Me, Dance with Me #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #Barney's Colorful World! (credited as Joseph K. Phillips) #Let's Go to the Farm (credited as Joseph K. Phillips) #The Land of Make-Believe #Can You Sing That Song? #Let's Make Music #Let's Go To The Firehouse #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! #Celebrating Around The World #Barney's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #The Best of Barney #Barney's Once Upon a Dino-tale #Top 20 Countdown #Let's Go on Vacation #Barney's Jungle Friends #Let's Play Outside #A-Counting We Will Go #Big World Adventure #A Very Merry Christmas! #I Love My Friends #A Super-Dee-Duper Day Trivia * The music for Kids for Character was all done by Joe Phillips. * Sometimes, he was credited as Joe Phillips or Joseph K. Phillips. * The music for the new material of Barney Songs was done by Soundelux Florida, Inc. * In 2019 he retired from the music due to the strain it was being put on his background. * Shortly afterwards on January 22, 2020 when he died after a car accident on route at the age of 94. External Link http://www.joephillipsproductions.com Category:2020 deaths